The Clonewar 1
by Jedi Katarn
Summary: Der Jedi Kit Fisto wird zum Planeten Rodia entsannt, um einen tödlichen Konflikt zwischen den Separatisten und der Republik zu beenden.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Also, die Jedi und Star Wars gehören leider nicht mir, aber ich hoffe, dass die Macht trotzdem mit mir ist!

**STAR WARS**

**The Clonewar**

Dieses Abenteuer spielt 20 Jahre vor Episode IV

**Chapter I**

Kit Fisto saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte in die Leere. Er konnte nicht glauben, warum dieser Krieg ausgebrochen war. Damals auf Geonosis war er bei dem Beginn dabei und erlebte mit, wie sich die dunkle Seite zu erkennen gab. Unerwartet öffnete sich seine Tür und ein junger Schüler trat ein. "Oh, verzeiht Meister, ich hab mich im Zimmer geirrt." "Kein Problem, junger Schüler." "Ihr seid doch Meister Fisto, nicht wahr?" "Ja, der bin ich." "Ich habe viel von euch gehört. Es heißt, das ihr euer Laserschwert perfekt beherrscht." „Das kannst du auch, Schüler. Du musst lernen, dein Schwert zu kontrollieren. Es zu spüren." „Ich werde in der nächsten Woche mit dem Training anfangen. Mein Name ist übrigen Zaid Gravas." „Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Zaid." „Ich geh dann wohl besser, ich werde erwartet." Nachdem der Junge gegangen war, verließ der Jedi sein Zimmer und schlenderte einen langen Gang entlang, der zur einer riesigen Halle führte. Diese Halle war die Studienhalle aller Jedi. "Kit, stimmt was nicht", fragte Obi-Wan Kenobi den Jedi. "... es ist der Krieg, Obi-Wan." "Ja", meinte der Jedi nachdenklich, „ der Krieg, ...niemand weis, wann er vorbei ist. Die Separatisten lassen sich nicht aufhalten,... noch nicht." "Unzählige fanden den Tod, unzählige sind verletzt", entgegnete Fisto. "Ich weis, wir haben viele Freunde verloren, doch ich weis, dass der Krieg irgendwann vorbei sein wird", sagte Obi-Wan mit etwas trauriger Stimme. "Ja, das wird geschehen,... bald." Nachdem Gespräch mit Obi-Wan, begab sich Kit an einen Monitor und studierte einige Sternenkarten.

Am nächsten Tag kam Mace Windu auf den Jedi zu und sagte zu ihm: "Ich hab einen dringenden Auftrag für dich. Ein Frachter muss beschützt werden, der eine Route am Rand des Feindgebiet Richtung Rodia einschlagen muss. Dieser Frachter hat wichtige Ersatzteile an Bord und der Pilot bestand darauf, das ein Jedi in begleiten müsste." "Gut, ich begebe mich sofort zum Hangar, Meister Windu." "Alle weiteren Informationen kann dir der Käptain geben. Es kann durchaus sein, das ihr Unterwegs auf die Separatisten trefft. Wer weis wie viele Anhänger es mittlerweile neben den Droiden gibt. Noch etwas, auf diesem Planeten herrscht Krieg gegen die Separatisten. Helfe dort aus und versuche den Konflikt zu beenden. Seid vorsichtig und möge die Macht mit dir sein", entgegnete Windu.

Einige Zeit später, als der Frachter sich Coruscant erhob, ging Kit ins Cockpit zum Käptain des Schiffs. „Hallo, Meister…" „Fiesto." „Freut mich, mein Name ist Trek Cardik. Ich bin der Pilot dieses Frachters hier und Commander der Operation." "Trek, ihr wisst, das dies nicht grade die sicherste Route ist, oder?" "Das ist uns klar Meister Jedi, allerdings ist es die Schnellste." "Was habt ihr eigentlich für eine Fracht geladen?" "Diverse Ersatzteile für Abwehrstellungen und Verpflegung für die Leute dort." "Sind dort auch Klonsoldaten stationiert?" "Ja, ca. 1000 Einheiten direkt von Kamino. Die Separatisten fielen vor drei Tagen dort ein. Dieser Planet bietet eine wichtige Quelle zur Herstellung der Kampfdroiden." "Verstehe. Ist die Landezone gesichert oder müssen wir damit rechnen auf die Separatisten zu treffen?" „Keine Sorge, Meister Jedi, dieser Sektor ist gesichert. Jedenfalls noch…" Kit sah nach dem Gespräch durch das Cockpitfenster und sah vor sich die Planetenoberfläche von Rodia. „Ist dieser Planet viel mit Dschungel überzogen", fragte der Jedi den Piloten. „Ja, gewiss, Meister Jedi. Es gibt aber auch einige Seen, aber keine echten Meere."

Nach wenigen Minuten konnte der republikanische Frachter sicher auf dem Boden aufsetzen. Weit entfernt hörte Kit Blasterschüsse. „Wie schützt ihr euch gegen die andauernden Angriffe?" „Wir errichteten eine Barriere mit vielen Geschützten, um uns die Droiden vom Hals zu halten." „Wo ist den eure…" Der Jedi konnte nicht einmal den Satz zu ende sagen, da wurde die Station von mehreren Droidenstarfightern angegriffen. „In Deckung, an die Geschütze", rief ein Offizier. Einer der Raumschiffe hatte den Jedi im Visier. Kit aktivierte sein Laserschwert und wehrte einige Schüsse ab und sprang schnell durch eine Tür in einen offenen Frachter. Einige Klonsoldaten wurden tödlich getroffen und gingen zu Boden. Die Schützen schafften es jedoch, die feindlichen Jäger abzuschießen. Der Jedi deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und verließ den offenen Frachter. „Warum konnten die Jäger nicht geortet werden?" „Das weis ich nicht, Sir", antwortete einer der Klonsoldaten. „Überprüfen Sie das Radarsystem, es muss defekt sein." „Ja, Sir." „Das ist mir ebenfalls neu, wir sollten besser in den Bunker gehen, Meister Jedi", sagte Trek.

Einige Minuten später kam ein Klonsoldat in den Bunker und berichtete dem Jedi: „Sir, wir haben das Radarsystem überprüft und konnten keine technischen Mängel feststellen." „Vielleicht wird das Radar gestört?" „Ich versuchen herauszufinden, ob dies zu trifft", entgegnete der Klonsoldat. „Gut, weitermachen." Kit ging anschließend zu einem Kontroll-Pannel und kontaktierte Meister Windu. „Ich bin auf dem Planeten gelandet. Die Separatisten greifen oft diesen Stützpunkt an. Es wäre klüger, diese Soldaten zu evakuieren. Lange halten die nicht mehr Stand." Windu entgegnete: „Sie müssen standhalten. Es geht um einen wichtigen Rohstoff." „Ja, ich weis. Nur sind die ständigen Angriffe…", meinte Fisto. „Die müssen gestoppt werden. Finde einen Weg, den Konflikt zu beenden. Diese Rohstoffe müssen geschützt werden." „Ich sehe was ich tun kann", sagte Kit und schaltete den Schirm aus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Kit verließ nach dem Gespräch den Bunker wieder. „Wo befindet sich der Feind genau", fragte der Jedi einen Klonsoldaten. „Sir, das können wir nicht genau spezifizieren. Er scheint den Standort zu wechseln." „Äußerst geschickt, das muss man den Separatisten schon lassen. Lässt sich aus den verschiedene Standorten irgendein Muster erkennen?" „Nein, Sir, es ist unmöglich", gab der Klonsoldat zurück.

Kit ging wieder in den Bunker zurück und fragte den Commander: „Es ist mir nicht ganz klar, woher die Separatisten wissen, das es den Rohstoff hier gibt. Habt ihr eine Idee?" „Wir haben es bisher geschafft, diese Rohstoffe zu verbergen, bis vor 3 Tagen. Unser vorheriger Commander…, ach vergessen sie dies." „Was vergessen", fragte der Jedi. „Ach, ich weis nicht,… na schön, unser vorheriger Commander ist wie ein Besessener vor Wut aus dem Lager gestürmt und wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen… Ich glaube, er wusste mehr über die Angriffe, als er gesagt hatte. Späher berichteten mir, dass er gefangen genommen wurde. Er könnte uns bei unserem Vorhaben sehr nützlich sein", erklärte der Commander. „Verstehe, ich denke, ich werde versuchen, ihn zu finden", sagte Fisto. „Seid ihr verrückt? Da draußen lauern überall Droiden. Selbst euer Laserschwert bringt euch nicht weit." Kit wirkte nachdenklich: „Ihr könntet Recht haben, aber ihr habt eins nicht bedacht,… Jedi versuchen, den Kampf zu vermeiden. Vertraut mir, ich werde ihn finden." „Na gut. Aber seid vorsichtig und meldet euch über Comlink, wenn ihr etwas gefunden habt."

Kit Fisto verließ die republikanische Station und lief schnell in einen nah gelegenen Wald. In der Ferne hörte er mehrere Droiden. Der Jedi schlich an eine von Bäumen umgebene Klippen. „Unfassbar, wo kommen all die Droiden her? Wie soll ich den Commander finden, ohne, dass die Droiden auf mich aufmerksam werden", fragte sich der Jedi. Ein Frachter startete von der feindlichen Basis und flog in Richtung des Jedi. Fiesto duckte sich schnell ins Gras. „Das war kein normaler Truppentransporter der Separatisten", dachte er, „Vielleicht befindet sich der Commander da drin." Unerwartet öffnete sich ein riesiges Tor und eine Armee mit mindestens 300 Droiden traten heraus. „Wenn ich mir Zugang zu dieser Basis verschaffen kann, werde ich schnell herausfinden können, wo sie den Commander versteckt haben." Der Jedi verließ die Klippe und lief einen kleinen Pfad entlang, bis er bei einer Lichtung ankam. „Droiden, ganz schlecht." Vor dem Jedi standen mehrere Superkampfdroiden. Der Jedi nutzte die Macht und schleuderte alle Droiden auf den Boden. Blitzschnell aktivierte er sein Laserschwert und schleuderte es auf die Droiden zu, die alle dadurch zerstört wurden.

„Trek, meldet euch." „Was gibt es Meister Fisto?" „Ich bin kurz vor dem Eingang zum Separatistenbunker. Wisst ihr eine gute Möglichkeit, dort unbemerkt hinein zukommen?" „Es tut mir Leid, es ist unmöglich die Station zu analysieren. Sie stören unser Signal. Bis wir die Möglichkeit haben, die Störung zu beheben, ist ihr Standort gewechselt." „Der Haupteingang wird zu gut bewacht, ich versuche…, wartet, ein Schiff nähert sich, es hat Greifarme." „Ich denke, damit transportieren sie den Bunker", entgegnete Trek. „Ja, das tun die grade, ich muss versuchen, dran zu bleiben. Ich melde mich später wieder", antwortete der Jedi. Schnell rannte Kit über die Lichtung und hielt nach Droiden aus, konnte aber keinen sehen. Plötzlich hörte er in der Ferne zwei Motorengeräusche, welche sich sehr schnell näherten. Der Jedi aktivierte sein Laserschwert und sprang schnell zur Seite. Die beiden Stap's begannen auf den Jedi zu feuern, der jedoch konnte die Schüsse abwehren und zurückschicken. Einer der Piloten wurde getroffen und stürzte mit seinem Gleiter gegen einen Baum. Der andere Gleiter nahm jedoch wieder Kurs auf Fisto und feuerte mehrere Schüsse auf den Jedi ab. Der Jedi wartete, bis der Stap an ihm vorbei flog und klammerte sich an einem Bein des Droiden fest. Mit seinem Laserschwert schlug Kit auf den Gleiter und sprang im gleichen Moment wieder ab. Der Droide konnte die Maschine nicht mehr kontrollieren und stürzte auf den Boden und explodierte mit ihm. „Das war sehr knapp", dachte der Jedi, „ich muss mich beeilen."

Währenddessen näherten sich eine weitere Unmenge an Kampfdroiden, Zerstörerdroiden und Superkampfdroiden dem republikanischen Stützpunkt. „Sir, wir haben neue Angreifer auf dem Schirm", sagte einer der Klonsoldaten zum Commander. „Das habe ich befürchtet, haltet eure Truppen bereit und besetzt jedes Geschütz, schnell." Einige Klonsoldaten liefen aus dem Bunker zu den Geschützten und machten sie bereit. In weiter Ferne rückten Raketenwerfer-Fahrzeuge der Separatisten näher. Die Geschütze begannen zu feuern und trafen einige feindliche Fahrzeuge, die dadurch zerstört wurden. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten Droidensternenjäger auf, die im Tiefflug begannen, die Geschütze zu befeuern. Drei der Sieben Geschütze wurden getroffen und waren jetzt praktisch unbrauchbar. „Oh nein, diesmal wird es eng, ich hoffe, der Jedi schafft es irgendwie, den Commander zu finden", dachte Trek und wandte sich einem Bildschirm zu. Auf dem Monitor konnte er einige Separatistenschiffe sehen, die sich dem Stützpunkt näherten.

„Die müssen erneut einen Angriff gestartet haben. Das ist nicht gut." Der Jedi rannte über eine weitere Lichtung und benutzte sein elektronisches Fernglas. Die Station wurde in der Ferne wieder abgelassen. „Das ist meine Chance." Kit rannte dicht an Bäumen entlang bis an eine Stationswand. „Hmm, die Scanner scheinen mich nicht entdeckt zu haben", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Eine riesige Hangartür öffnete sich auf der Kehrseite.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: Mir wäre es Recht, wenn SW mir gehören würde, aber ich bin auch so froh, das es überhaupt existiert. Wäre nett, wenn ihr mal Kommentare schickt. Übrigens, das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier veröffentliche...**

**Chapter III**

Der Jedi schlich an der Wand entlang nach vorne und schaute um die Ecke. Einige Droiden kamen heraus und zückten ihre Blaster. Als sie weit genug vom Tor weg waren, schlich der Jedi schnell in den Bunker und versteckte sich zwischen ein paar Containern. In der Mitte der großen Halle entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die ich bekannt vorkam. „Das war doch einer der Vizekönige, Nute Gunray wahrscheinlich, was will der denn hier? Ich dachte, die Vizekönige würden nur die Fäden ziehen?"

„Wie sieht es aus mit den Angriffen, Commander? Haben wir den Stützpunkt eingenommen", fragte Nute Gunray. „Sir, die feindlichen Geschütze machen es sehr schwer, die Basis zu stürmen. Wir versuchen sie mit den Jägern außer Kraft zu setzten." „Beeilt euch gefälligst, wir brauchen die Rohstoffe." „Ja, Sir", antwortete der Droiden-Commander und ging in Richtung mehrerer Droiden.

Fisto konnte das Gespräch belauschen und schlich weiter vorwärts, bis er schließlich in einen leeren langen Flur kam. An einem Terminal angekommen, versuchte er herauszufinden, wo sich der republikanische Commander aufhielt. „Hmm, meine Kenntnisse reichen nicht aus, die Datenbanken sind zu gut mit Codes gesichert. Ich muss versuchen ein ungesperrtes Terminals zu finden", dachte er. Als Kit in einem leeren Nebenraum ankam, kontaktierte er heimlich Meister Windu. „Meister Windu, der Vizekönig Gunray befindet sich hier auf dem Planeten." „Das ist nicht gut, wenn die Vizekönige persönlich dort sind. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Bring ihn nach Coruscant. Nur so können wir an wichtige Informationen gelangen, die von Wichtigkeit für die Zukunft der Republik sind." „Verstanden, ich melde mich, wenn ich ihn habe." Unerwartet öffnete sich die Tür und mehrere Kampfdroiden traten ein. Fisto zog blitzschnell sein Laserschwert, nutzte die Macht und schleuderte zwei gegen die Wand. „Halt, Sie stehen unter Arrest", sagte einer Droiden. Kit schlug seitlich durch drei weitere Droiden hindurch und trat gegen den letzten, der auf den Boden fiel. Fisto stach zu und zerstörte ihn so. „Das war knapp." Der Jedi konnte jemanden reden hören. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte einen Lüftungsschacht an der Decke. „…, ihr werdet die Republik nicht aufhalten, Vizekönig. Nicht mit eurer törichten Separatistenstreitmacht. Die Republik wird solch einen Verrat nicht mehr lange dulden." „Das meint ihr, wir werden uns holen, was uns zu steht. Und niemand wird uns daran hindern. Ihr vergesst, die Republik ist sogar zu unfähig, mich zu verhaften, als ich das wehrlose Naboo angriff", entgegnete Gunray. Fisto verließ den Raum schnell und rannte ein paar Meter weiter den Flur entlang, bis er zu einer nächsten Tür gelangte. Er öffnete sie und vor ihm tauchten einige Zerstörerdroiden auf. „Oh, verdammt." „Was? Ein Jedi? Hier? Vernichtet ihn, sofort. Schafft den Commander hieraus", rief Nute Gunray.

„Sir, die Angriffe der Separatisten werden immer heftiger. Sie konzentrieren ihr gesamtes Feuer auf unsere Geschütze. Lange halten die das nicht mehr durch", sagte einer Klonsoldaten zu Trek. „Oh nein, versucht mobile Schilde zu installieren. Vielleicht können wir so Zeit gewinnen und die Leistung der Geschütze wieder hochschrauben." „Ja, Sir." Einige Techniker rannten schnell zu den stark beschädigten Geschützen und versuchten ein mobiles Schutzschild zu errichten, was sich aber durch dir ständigen Jägerangriffe hinauszögerte. Ein Droidensternenjäger kam auf einen Geschützturm zu und feuerte. Mit Erfolg, drei Mechaniker wurden tödlich getroffen. In der Zwischenzeit schafften es die übrigen Mechaniker, die mobilen Schutzschilde zu aktivieren.

Kit aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, wehrte die Blasterschüsse der Zerstörerdroiden ab und ging schnell in Deckung hinter ein Pult. Der Vizekönig verschwand schnell durch eine weitere Tür und eine Reihe weitere Superkampfdroiden kam in Raum und feuerte ebenfalls in Richtung des Jedi. „So kann ich nicht lange durchhalten, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen und zwar schnell", dachte er. Vorsichtig schaute er um die Ecke des Pults und entdeckte hinter den Droiden den Sicherheitsmechanismus der Energiezellen, in der sich der republikanische Commander eben noch befand. Fisto nutzte die Macht und sendete eine Druckwelle in Richtung des Mechanismus. Ein elektrischer Schlag legte in Sekundenbruchteilen sämtliche Droiden im Raum lahm. Der Jedi lief schnell zur Tür, die sich jedoch nicht öffnen ließ. „Sieht nach einem Code aus", sagte er zu sich selbst, „dafür hab ich keine Zeit." Der Jedi schlug mit seinem Schwert gegen das Terminal und die Tür öffnete sich.

Schnell rannte Kit einen langen Flur entlang, bis er zu einer nächsten Tür kam. „Nicht noch eine Tür." Der Jedi steckte sein Lichtschwert in die Tür und nach wenigen Sekunden schmolz ein Großteil der Tür weg. Sobald er durch das Loch kletterte, wurde er von herankommenden Super-Kampfdroiden beschossen. Fisto sprang hoch, um so einen Vorsprung zu erreichen. Schnell kletterte er auf einen Steg und rannte außer Schussweite. „Ich hab den Commander verloren", sagte der Jedi über Funk weiter an Trek, „hier sind zu viele Kampfdroiden." „Hmm, wir könnten versuchen, die Droiden wegzulocken. Ich weis nicht warum, aber die Station wechselt nicht mehr die Position. Die müssen auf euch aufmerksam geworden sein." „Stimmt. Versucht es bitte Trek."


	4. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Das übliche halt, Star Wars ist nicht mein Eigentum u.s.w. Wäre übrigens toll, wenn mal jemand mir schreibt!**

**Chapter V**

„Meister, eins verstehe ich trotzdem nicht, warum konnten wir keine Einrichtungen lokalisieren? Die Vizekönige werden wohl kaum auf einen Planeten geflohen, wo die Separatisten nicht existieren." „Viele Einrichtungen kann ich nicht orten. Die sind alle ziemlich weit entfernt. Dies hier scheint ein perfekter Ort für die Separatisten zu sein, wie mir scheint." Kit und der Schüler gingen ins Wasser und schwammen zur nächsten Grünfläche. "Wir sind dicht an den letzten Koordinaten. Die Basis kann nicht mehr weit entfernt sein." „Meister, hört ihr das? …Hört sich an wie…, wie Flugmaschinen." „Schnell in Deckung", rief der Jedi. Die beiden sprangen schnell zurück in das Wasser und tauchten unter. Drei Staps mit Kampfdroiden rasten über sie hinweg. „Das war knapp. Gut aufgepasst, junger Schüler. Komm schnell, bevor noch mehr von den Plattformen auftauchen." „Ja, Meister Fisto."

„Haben Sie die Jedi gefunden, Commander", fragte der ungeduldige Rune Haako. „Nein, Sir, es ist schwierig sie in den Gewässerabschnitten zu finden. Es sind mehrere Piloten unterwegs, um die Jedi zu suchen."

Währenddessen rückten die Truppen der Separatisten auf Rodia immer weiter vor und schafften es schließlich den äußersten Verteidigungsring des republikanischen Stützpunkts zu durchbrechen. „Sir, wir können ohne Verstärkung nicht mehr lange dem Druck der Separatisten standhalten." „Da habt ihr wohl Recht, hoffentlich findet der Jedi eine Möglichkeit, diesen tödlichen Konflikt zu beenden. Versucht standzuhalten. Nehmt die Kanonenschiffe und versucht die Spinnendroiden außer Gefecht zu setzten. Sie fügen am meisten Schaden zu", entgegnete Trek dem Klon-Commander. „Ja, Sir."

„Sie da vorne. Eine Basis…, und Unmengen an Droiden. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, die Vizekönige gefangen zu nehmen, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen", sagte Kit. „Meister, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, die Droiden zu umgehen. Die Lüftungsschächte sind zu weit oben angebracht. Wir finden beim klettern dort keinen Halt." „Stimmt, außerdem laufen wir der Gefahr auf, von den Kampfdroiden entdeckt zu werden. Wir müssen sie irgendwie vom Haupteingang weglocken." „Das mach ich Meister. Versucht ihr die Tür dort zu öffnen. Ich folge euch dann." „Es ist riskant, aber du hast bewiesen, dass du zu etwas fähig bist. Ok, aber sei vorsichtig." Der Schüler schlich in Richtung der Droiden und hob sichtbar die Hand. „Hey ihr da, sucht ihr mich?" Die Droiden drehten sich in Richtung Zaid und liefen auf ihn zu. Die Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Kit und rannte vorsichtig in Richtung der Haupttür. Ein paar Superkampfdroiden entdeckten den Jedi jedoch und feuerten auf ihn. Fisto wehrte die Schüsse gekonnt mit dem Schwert ab und schickte sie zurück. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand keiner der Droiden mehr. Der Jedi ging zum Eingang und versuchte ihn zu öffnen. „Mmmhh, das bekomme ich so nicht auf, vielleicht kann dies Zaid öffnen."

Der Schüler rannte einen großen Bogen um die Droiden herum in Richtung des Jedi. „Das ging ja grad noch mal gut. Versuche, diese Tür zu öffnen, schnell." Der Schüler trat vor das Kontrollfeld und versuchte die Tür aufzubekommen. Die Droiden kamen zurück und feuerten mit allem was sie hatten. Der Jedi konnte selbst gegen eine solche Übermacht nichts unternehmen und suchte schnell Deckung. „Dauert es noch lange? Wir haben ein Problem." „Ich hab's gleich. Moment…" Kit wehrte einige weiteren Schüsse ab und nutzte die Macht, um eine Druckwelle auf die Droiden loszuschicken. Einige fielen zu Boden, jedoch kamen immer mehr auf die Beiden hinzu.

„Meister, ich hab es, schnell rein, ich versuche, die Tür wieder zu schließen." „Schnell, vernichtet die Jedi", sagte einer der Kampfdroiden mit metallischer Stimme. Kit und Zaid rannten schnell in das Gebäude und verschlossen schnell wieder die Tür. „Das war knapp. Aber komm weg hier, bevor die Droiden aus dem Hangar hier her kommen", meinte der Jedi.

„Was geht da vor, Commander", fragte Gunray. „Sir, die Jedi sind entdeckt, sie sind in den Komplex eingedrungen." „Verdammt, ihr seid solch unfähige Droiden. Vernichtet sie endlich. Die dürfen uns nicht gefangen nehmen."

Die Jedi rannten schnell durch einen langen Flur in einen Raum hinein. Hinter ihnen schossen einige Droiden auf sie, jedoch trafen sie nichts. „Ah, die Jedi. Was führt euch her?" „Ihr seid doch der leitende Commander der Republik auf Rodia, oder nicht", fragte Kit den Unbekannten. „Ja, genau…, war ich….Die Republik hat keine Zukunft mehr. Seht endlich ein, das ihr keine Chance habt." „Was redet ihr da? Ihr gehört der Republik an. Man könnte meinen, dass ihr unter den Worten der Vizekönige sprecht." „Hört doch auf Jedi. Die Vizekönige sind Narren, ich werde ihren Platz einnehmen und Count Dooku beweisen, das ich zu etwas fähig bin." „Das werden wir nicht zulassen. Hiermit nehme ich euch in Gewahrsam. Leistet keinen Widerstand." „Ihr seid dümmer als ich dachte. …Kampfdroiden,… tötet sie…" Unerwartet öffnete sich eine Tür und einige Superkampfdroiden traten heraus. Nach kürzester Zeit waren die Beiden umstellt. Der frühere Commander trat hervor und meinte: „Tja, meister Jedi, nun wendet sich das Blatt. Count Dooku wird sehr erfreut über euch sein. Sperrt sie in die Zellen, sofort." Die Droiden sammelten die beiden Lichtschwerter der Jedi auf und schafften sie fort.


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: SW gehört immer noch nicht mir, leider. Hoffentlich gefällt die Geschichte...**

**Chapter IV**

„Ok, wir tun, was wir können. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was Neues weis." Nach dem Gespräch spähte der Jedi um eine Ecke und schaute hinunter in einen großen Raum. Zwei Droiden standen vor einer Tür Wache. „Der Vizekönig ist bestimmt dort durchgekommen", dachte Kit, schlich über den Steg zum anderen Ende des Raums und kletterte leise an einigen Boxen hinunter. Blitzschnell aktivierte der Jedi sein Laserschwert, schnellte zu den Droiden und durchschnitt beide auf einmal. Nun rannte Kit einen weiteren langen Gang entlang, bis er schließlich vor eine weitere Tür kam. Er konnte von der anderen Seite Stimmen hören: „Ist der Jedi tot", fragte Nute Gunray. „Wir sind nicht sicher, Sir. Wir haben ihn verloren", antwortete ein Droide. Rune Haako sagte: „Wir müssen dem Commander Bescheid sagen. Er muss hier schleunigst verschwinden." „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht", dachte der Jedi.

Gunray und Haako verließen den Raum und gingen zu einem Hangar. Sie stiegen in ihre Raumfähre. „Glaubt ihr, die Droiden werden mit dem Jedi fertig?" „Das weis ich nicht. Die Droidekas werden ihn schon finden", entgegnete Gunray. Unerwartet meldete sich der Droiden-Commander über Funk: „Es ist noch jemand in die Station eingedrungen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Person ebenfalls ein Jedi ist. Er drang kurz nach dem ersten Eindringling ein. Wir versuchen die Spur mit Hilfe der Überwachungskameras in der Nähe des Hangars zu verfolgen." „Verdammt, vernichtet sie endlich, wir können keine Verfolger gebrauchen", antwortete Gunray.

Kit öffnete die Tür mit Hilfe der Macht und rannte so schnell wie er konnte in Richtung Hangar und wehrte auf dem Weg einige Blasterschüsse ab. Er entdeckte einen weitere Raumfähre und stieg schnell ein. Einige Superkampfdroiden kamen auf die Fähre zu und beschossen sie. Fisto startete die Triebwerke und flog schnell aus dem sich schließenden Hangar. „Da weit und breit kein Droidenkontrollschiff zu sehen ist, gehe ich mal davon aus, die Vizekönige fliegen mit der Fähre ein bestimmtes Ziel an", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ihr könntet Recht haben, Meister Fisto", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und trat hervor. „Du? Warte,… Zaid, richtig?" „Ja gewiss, ich bin mit euch an Bord des Transporters auf Coruscant gegangen." „Was sollte das denn? Das wird nicht grade erfreulich für deinen Meister sein." „Mein Meister wurde auf Geonosis getötet…, ich habe keinen richtigen Meister, Meister Yoda unterrichtet mich." „Oh, das betrübt mich, das zu hören." „Ich wollte euch helfen, ich fand etwas heraus. Die Separatisten benutzen einen Code, um ihre Standorte auf Rodia zu koordinieren. Ich habe den Code entschlüsselt." „Höchst beeindruckend. Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, schick sie dem neuen Commander des republikanischen Stützpunkts. Der wird damit mehr anfangen können als wir." „Ihr meint, ich könnte euch begleiten?" „Ich kann jetzt nicht umkehren. Ich hab die Möglichkeit, die Vizekönig und den früheren Commander zu fassen. Ich weis, das ich eigentlich umkehren müsste, aber ich kann es jetzt nicht." Der Frachter der Vizekönige flog mit höchster Geschwindigkeit auf ein Ziel zu, welches der Jedi nicht bestimmen konnte. „Kannst du versuchen herauszufinden, wo die Vizekönige hin wollen?" „Ich kann es versuchen, Meister." Der junge Schüler schaute konzentriert auf den Bildschirm und scannte das Gebiet ab. „So wie es scheint gibt es nur einen Planeten näherer Entfernung…, Pzob, eine Wasserwelt, ähnlich wie Kamino." „Verstehe, das muss es sein. Na schön, wir müssen aufpassen, wie mir scheint, gibt es dort eine Separatistenbasis." Der Schüler entgegnete: „Das könnte doch erklären, wieso es keine Droidenschiffe in der Umgebung gibt." Nach kürzester Zeit steuerte das Separatistenschiff auf den blauen Planeten zu. „Meister, landet dort auf dem Stück Land. Mir scheint, es ist bestens dafür geeignet." „Gute Idee, junger Schüler. Sieht mal eben aus, na gut, ich geh runter." Kit brachte den Frachter sicher auf der kleinen grünen Fläche hinunter. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, dieser Ort ist voller… Dunkelheit", meinte der Jedi. „Seit wann hast du eigentlich schon dein Laserschwert?" „Ungefähr zwei Jahre. Ich lerne den Umgang bei Meister Yoda." „Gut, das sollte ausreichen, lass uns los, das Schiff der Vizekönig ist östlich von hier gelandet. Wir müssen uns beeilen." „Ja, Meister Fisto."

„Was ist mit unseren Verfolgern? Konntet ihr sie finden, Commander", fragte Rune Haako einen der Droiden-Commander. „Nein, Sir wir verloren ihre Spur beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre. Wir beginnen damit, sie aufzuspüren", antwortete der Droide mit metallischer Stimme. „Findet sie und tötet sie, wenn es sein muss mit einer ganzen Batallion Einheiten", entgegnete Nute Gunray. „Was ist, wenn die Jedi es schaffen, zu entkommen", fragte Haako. „Das darf nicht so weit kommen. Wenn die Republik von unserer geheimen Produktionsstätte erfährt, tauchen hier genügend Klonsoldaten auf. Dank des Generators wird sämtliche Wärme vernichtet, sodass die Scanner nichts mehr erkennen können und das soll auch so bleiben." Nach dem Gespräch zogen sich die Vizekönige zurück.

Fisto rannte mit Zaid in Richtung der Basis. „Hmm, verstehe ich nicht, ich hab grade mal die Umgebung erneut abgescannt und konnte nichts finden. Verstehe ich nicht, das Schiff müsste ich doch lokalisieren können." „Vielleicht wird der Scanner durch irgendetwas gestört", entgegnete der Schüler. „Könnte sein, ich hab ja den Ort gespeichert. Also müssten wir dieses Schiff trotzdem finden."


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: Na ihr wisst schon, was ich sagen will!**

**Chapter VI**

„Gut gemacht Ankirs. Das wird Dooku sicher gefallen. Ihr habt eine absolute Plage eingesperrt. Ich kann diese Jedi nicht mehr sehen. Überall tauchen die auf und stören unsere Geschäfte", meinte Gunray." „Ich danke euch Vizekönig." Nach dem Gespräch verließ er den Raum der Vizekönige.

„So leicht kommen wir hier nicht raus", meinte der Schüler. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Hmm…, wir sind hinter reiner Energie gefangen. Ich kann nirgends einen Schalter entdecken." Kit schaute sich intensiv in dem großen Raum um. Außer den Jedi befand sich ein weiterer Gefangener dort. Er schaute zu Kit herüber. Nach einigen Minuten fragte er: „Ihr seid ein Jedi, nicht wahr?" „Ja. Warum fragt ihr?" „Es kommt nicht oft vor, das die Separatisten Jedi gefangen nehmen. Mein Name ist Gabran. Ich war der leitende Commander der republikanischen Verteidigung." „Ich bin Kit Fisto und dies ist der Schüler Zaid Gravas. Sagtet ihr Commander? Das kann doch nicht…" „Was meint ihr", fragte Gabran. „Erkläre ich euch später. Wir haben den Auftrag, euch hier rauszuholen. Euer Vertreter bat mich, euch zu finden." „Verstehe. Ich weis nicht, wie wir hieraus kommen wollen. Ich hab mir diese Energiezellen genau angesehen. Ich kann sie nicht umgehen, obwohl ich in solchen Sachen… Erfahrungen habe." „Was meint ihr damit", fragte der Schüler. „Ich war ein Verbrecher und Dieb. Irgendwann dachte ich mir, ich höre mit diesem Schwachsinn auf und helfe für das gute zu kämpfen. Deshalb zog es mich nach Rodia." „Na schön, ich denke es nicht die richtige Zeit für Geschichten. Wir müssen einen Weg nach draußen finden", warf Kit ein. „Meister, seht dort auf der Konsole, sieht aus wie ein… Energieregulator. Ich könnte versuchen ihn irgendwie umzufunktionieren." „Mmh, das könnte gehen. Selbst wenn ich ihn mit der Macht anziehe, bleibt er vor uns am Boden liegen." „Wartet, Meister Jedi. Ich kann von hier aus sehen, dass es eine kurze Öffnung zwischen eurer und der Nachbarzelle gibt. Diese ist deaktiviert." „Das ist es." Fisto konzentrierte sich und streckte seine Hand aus. Das Gerät bewegte sich nach kurzer Zeit langsam auf die Jedi zu und fand schließlich die entdeckte Öffnung. „Ich hab es." „Gut gemacht Meister Jedi." „Ok, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen", meinte Zaid.

„Stehen jetzt alle Droiden zur Verfügung, um diesen Abschaum auf Rodia endgültig zu beseitigen", fragte Count Dooku Gunray über Hologramm. „Ja, Gewiss, Sir. Wir entsenden unsere gesamte Armee, jedoch stießen wir bisher auf massive Gegenwehr. Selbst unsere mobile Station hat noch nicht den endgültigen Sieg gebracht." „Vizekönig, mein Vorgesetzter wird ungeduldig." Danach verschwand das Hologramm des Grafen. „Er hat Recht, wir müssen dies beschleunigen und nicht länger zögern", sagte Haako zu Gunray.

Der Schüler schaffte es das Werkzeug schließlich umzuprogrammieren. „Meister Fisto, ich hab es geschafft." „Gut gemacht, Zaid. Versuch es." Zaid stellte sich direkt vor das Energiefeld und hielt den Energieregulator vor sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich das Energiefeld in Luft auf. Der Schüler ging zu der Zelle hin, wo sich Gabran befand. Auch er wurde schnell befreit. „Seht, dort auf dem Tisch liegen unsere Laserschwerter, die Droiden müssen sie dort vergessen haben.

„Vizekönig, die Gefangenen sind ausgebrochen." „Was? Findet sie sofort! Ich lass mir diesen Fang nicht wieder entgehen. Ruft Ankirs", rief Gunray aufgebracht. „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, dass die Jedi und der Offizier so einfach verschwinden konnten", meinte Haako.

„Erklärt ihr uns, warum der jetzige Commander meinte, dass ihr mehr über die Separatisten wisst, wir ihr gesagt habt?" „Ich wollte niemanden gefährden und deshalb bin ich auch alleine aufgebrochen. Ich fand bei einer Routineuntersuchung um die Basis herum ein Datapad, auf dem stand, was es mit der Station auf sich hat. Fragt mich nicht, wie und warum das Pad da lag. Ich beschloss schließlich alleine loszugehen, jedoch wurde ich beim Versuch die Basis zu betreten gefangen genommen." „Gut verstehe. Als wir gefangen genommen wurden. Trat jemand ein, der sich als Commander ausgab." „Was? Verstehe ich nicht", sagte Gabran, „ich bin der Commander, ich schwöre." „Ich sehe, ihr sagt die Wahrheit, jedoch ist es mit diesem Fremden ein Rätsel", entgegnete der Jedi. „Meister Fisto, wir bekommen Besuch. Ich hab die Tür blockiert, jedoch werden die Droiden den Code bald geknackt haben", warf der Schüler ein. „Du hast Recht. Gabran, wisst ihr einen Weg?" „Wir können hier nicht weg. Versteht mich Meister Jedi, wir müssen diesen Generator finden, welcher die mobile Station kontrolliert. Nur so haben wir eine Chance, den Krieg auf Rodia zu beenden." „…, gut, dann werden wir den Generator suchen gehen." „Nicht nötig, ich weis, wo der sich befindet." „Woher, das denn", fragte Zaid. „Es stand in diesem Datapad. Seht dort an der Decke. Wenn wir durch diesen Schacht so leise wie möglich klettern, kommen wir in unmittelbarer Nähe der Generatoren raus. Die Droiden werden es schwer haben, uns dort wegen der vielen Wärmesignaturen aufzuspüren." „Gute Idee, das könnte funktionieren. Hoffentlich tauchen auch wirklich keine Droiden auf."

„Was gibt es so dringendes Vizekönig?" „Ankirs, ihre so genannten Gefangenen sind ausgebrochen. Finden Sie sie, sonst sind sie die längste Zeit unser Verbündeter gewesen." Völlig unerwartet zückte Ankirs zwei Blaster und verriegelte die Tür. „Was…, was soll das", fragte Haako.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: Hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte für euch! Ach ja und ihr wisst ja, das übliche...**

**Chapter VII**

„Jetzt hört ihr zu. Ich war es, der die Jedi und den Offizier auf den Plan brachte." „Und warum", fragte Gunray. „Ich will Rache an Fisto. Er ließ mich einsperren,… zu unrecht. Ich hasse die Republik. Ich werde euren Platz einnehmen, Gunray." „Ihr seid ein Narr, die Kampfdroiden gehorchen nur mir."

„Nicht mehr lange, los geht an die Konsole und ändert dies." Langsam ging Gunray an die Konsole. „Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen. Die restlichen Separatisten werden euch vernichten." Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Ankirs nicht, wie Rune Haako sich heimlich zur Tür schlich. Schnell öffnete er sie und ging in Deckung, den viele Kampfdroiden tauchten auf dem langen Flur auf und beschossen Ankirs. „So ein Mist", schrie er und suchte ebenfalls Deckung. „Los tötet den Verräter, Kampfdroiden", schrie Gunray aus einer sicheren Position.

„Hört ihr das? Blasterschüsse, …irgendwer ist hier ebenfalls nicht willkommen, hab ich das Gefühl", sagte Zaid. „Da vorne ist der Schacht zu Ende, Gabran, seid ihr sicher, dass wir jetzt nicht den Kampfdroiden in die Arme laufen?" „Ja, wir sollten in einem der Abstellräume rauskommen. Der Maschinenraum befindet sich am Ende des langen Flurs. Es könnte jedoch sein, das es dort Droiden gibt, die als Wache eingeteilt sind." „Solange es keine ganze Armee ist, werden wir damit fertig", meinte der Jedi. Kit hob vorsichtig den Deckel des Schachts und schaute hinunter. „Niemand zu sehen, die scheinen sich alle um den anderen ungebetenen Gast zu kümmern", meinte der Jedi. Nach kürzester Zeit kamen die drei in dem Generatorraum an. „Was ist jetzt zu tun", fragte Zaid.

Währenddessen floh Ankirs vor den Unmengen an Kampfdroiden, bis an ein Ende eines langen Korridors kam. „Oh nein, die Tür ist zu…, Mist!" Unerwartet öffnete sich die Tür und er wurde hinein gezogen. Der Raum war sehr dunkel. Aus dem Schatten sprach jemand zu Ankirs: „Ihr seid ein absoluter Narr. Warum wolltet ihr die Vizekönige ohne mein Wissen aus dem Weg räumen? Wolltet ihr etwa den Posten übernehmen?" „Neeeinnn, natürlich nicht, ich handelte doch nur in eurem Interesse. Der Posten war für euch bestimmt…" „Schwacher Narr. Die Vizekönige bezahlen mich gut für die Infos. Durch mich wussten die erst, das es auf Rodia diese Rohstoffe gibt!" Plötzlich zückte der Unbekannte ein Lichtschwert und aktivierte es. „Neeinn, ihr seid doch kein Jedi oder so was, oder?" „Nein, ich habe einen Jedi umgebracht und es ihm abgenommen. Ihr habt mich das einzigste und letzte Mal hintergangen." Der Fremde schlug schließlich auf Ankirs ein und traf ihn am Bauch. Ankirs ächzte und ging langsam zu Boden. Von der anderen Seite hörte der Unbekannte Kampfdroiden näher kommen. Schnell verschwand er durch eine Tür und versperrte sie am Terminal auf der anderen Seite. „Schnell zurück zum Schiff", dachte der Fremde und lief davon.

„Wir müssen die Stromkanäle des Generators für die mobile Station sofort schließen. Das kann nur zu zweit erledigt werden." „Ok, Zaid, geh an die Konsole und kontrollier, ob keiner kommt." „Ja, Meister Fisto." Fisto und Gabran gingen jeweils an zwei identische Konsolen. „Ok, wir müssen beide gleichzeitig die Leitung deaktivieren. Tun wir das nicht, kann es Böse enden. Auf mein Zeichen." „Meister, Droiden stehen vor der Tür. Ich versuche, alle Türen zu blockieren." „Beeil dich, Zaid", rief Fisto. „Ok, Meister Jedi, auf drei. Seid ihr bereit. Gut. Eins, zwei, drei. Los." Beide deaktivierten gleichzeitig die Stromzufuhr.

„Sir, eine große Energiequelle der mobilen Basis der Separatisten ist grade verschwunden." „Gut. Macht euch bereit zum Gegenschlag", sagte einer der Offiziere, „und sagt dem leitenden Commander sofort Bescheid." Viele Klonkrieger marschierten in Richtung mobiler Basis und feuerten aus allen Rohren. Langsam ging die Zahl der Kampfdroiden zurück. „Ruft die Kanonenboote, schnell", schrie einer der Klonsoldaten. Überall brannte Feuer und lagen Leichen und Schrottteile von Droiden und Soldaten.

„Was ist los? Warum geht unsere Zahl zurück", fragte Gunray einen Droiden. „Sir, die Republik ist im Vormarsch. Unsere mobile Feldbasis ist deaktiviert." „Waaaassss! Verdammt, diese törrichten Jedi, findet sie und tötet sie,… auf der Stelle!"

„Meister, schnell, wir müssen hier verschwinden, die Droiden haben die Tür gleich auf!" „Nein, wir müssen den Hauptgenerator erst außer Kraft setzen, damit diese Station dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wird", warf Gabran ein. „Gabran, ich hatte den Auftrag, euch hier rauszuholen. Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas." „Ich bitte euch Fisto, ihr müsst mir helfen. Wenn wir diese Station nicht vernichten, ist unser Stützpunkt auch in Zukunft in ständiger Gefahr!" „…, na schön, ihr habt Recht. Ich gehe wohl richtig der Annahme, das sich der Generator nicht hier befindet oder?" „Leider nicht. Ich werde versuchen, an diesem Terminal herauszufinden, wo er sich befindet." „Ok, Zaid und ich werden versuchen, die Droiden etwas zu beschäftigen." Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür und unzählige Droiden begannen damit auf die Jedi zu schießen. Kit und Zaid zückten blitzschnell ihre Laserschwerter und wehrten einige Schüsse ab. „Wie lange braucht ihr denn noch, Gabran?" „Nicht mehr lange, Moment noch, haltet sie mir noch etwas auf Distanz." Zaid ging zum Angriff über und durchschnitt drei der angreifenden Kampfdroiden.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: Tja, hier ist das letzte Kapitel von meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß. Ach übrigends Teil 2 ist in arbeit!**

**Chapter VIII**

„Sir, Wachen fanden die Leiche von Ankirs. Er wurde möglicherweise von einem Laserschwert getötet", sagte ein Droide zu Gunray. „Vielleicht ist er auf die Jedi gestoßen, geschieht ihm Recht, dem Verräter." „Wir haben außerdem die Jedi umstellt, sie befinden sich im Generatorenraum. Wir werden sie bald gefangen genommen haben." „Endlich mal gute Nachrichten. Bringt sie mir lebend." „Ja, Sir."

Kit sprang hoch und schlug mit aller Kraft auf einen Super-Kampfdroiden ein und wehrte in einer Bewegung weitere Blasterschüsse ab. „Das nimmt ja kein Ende. Zaid pass auf, Zerstörerdroiden!" Der junge Schüler wehrte die Schüsse der Droidekas ab, traf den Sensor von einem und schlug ihn entzwei. „Ich hab es, Meister Jedi. Der Generator ist nicht weit entfernt von hier. Wir müssen nur an den Droiden vorbei kommen." „Warum muss hier ausgerechnet nur eine Tür sein", fragte Zaid und ging erneut zum Angriff über.

„Sir, wir haben es geschafft, die Separatisten ziehen sich langsam zurück. Wir brauchen die Flugeinheiten, um sie nicht zu verlieren." Ein Klonoffizier antwortete: „Gute Arbeit, sagen Sie Commander Cardik Bescheid." Der Soldat lief schließlich zum Bunker, wo er den Commander grade nicht finden konnte. „Der Commander ist mit einem Offizier unterwegs. Sie kontrollieren die Schäden. Er wird Bescheid bekommen", sagte ein weitere Offizier.

„Seht, was ich gefunden habe. Eine Granate. Geht in Deckung, ihr Beiden, schnell", sagte Gabran. Die beiden Jedi sprangen schnell zurück in den Raum und Gabran schmiss. Sämtliche Droiden wurden vernichtet. „Das war knapp, gut gemacht, Gabran. Schnell, bevor noch mehr Droiden kommen." „Gut, wir müssen am Hangar vorbei. Das ist der einzigste Weg." Alle drei rannten den langen Flur zum Hangar entlang. Das Tor zum Hangar stand offen. Fisto bemerkte eine schwarze Gestalt, welche ein Laserschwert in der Hand hielt. „Hey ihr, wer seid ihr? Los antwortet", rief Fisto durch den, bis auf paar Schiffe, fast leeren Hangar. Die Gestalt drehte sich um und sah zu dem Jedi herüber. Kit konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, weil seine Kapuze tief nach unten gezogen hatte. „Gebt euch zu erkennen", sagte Fisto. Die Gestalt lachte und bestieg eine Rampe zu einem Schiff. Der Jedi rannte schnell auf das Schiff zu, jedoch schloss sich die Luke und das Schiff startete schließlich. Kit kramte schnell einen Peilsender hervor und schmiss ihn an den Rumpf des Schiffs. „Meister Fisto, das Schiff war keins von der Handelsförderation", sagte Zaid. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Na schön, kommt, weiter, wir sollten hier nicht zu lange verweilen." Nach einigen Minuten erreichten die Drei den Hauptgenerator. „Wir haben es geschafft. Schnell, wir müssen den Generator zerstören. Könnt ihr eure Laserschwerter dort einsetzen", fragte Gabran. Beide schleuderten ihre Laserschwerter in Richtung Generator, der langsam von innen explodierte. Alle drei rannten wieder in Richtung Hangar.

„Verdammt, noch mehr Droiden. Da die Vizekönige!" Fisto bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Droidenmenge, konnte die Vizekönige nicht mehr erreichen. Auch die Vizekönige verschwanden in einem der Raumschiffe. „Mist. Wir müssen zusehen, das wir hier verschwinden, schnell." Die drei fanden schließlich noch ein weiteres Schiff und flogen aus dem Hangar. Die Droiden feuerten wild auf das Schiff, konnten jedoch keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. Langsam explodierte die Station hinter dem Schiff, bis sie schließlich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurden. „Meister, seht…, das Signal,… es kommt von Rodia." „Der Peilsender? Was zum…? Wir sollten der Sache nachgehen."

Die dunkle Gestalt verließ währenddessen das Schiff stieg über einige republikanischen Leichen und verschwand in einem Nebenraum.

Einige Zeit später landeten die Drei auf Rodia. „Sir, ihr habt es geschafft. Wir haben die Separatisten besiegt", sagte einer der Offiziere. „Freut mich zu hören. Wo ist denn Commander Cardik?" „Er müsste sich im Zweithangar aufhalten." „Danke." Kit ging mit Zaid zum Zweithangar. „Meister, seht dort…, Leichen. Sieht aus, als wären sie von einem Laserschwert getötet worden. Fisto ging langsam einen Schritt vor. „Halt,… Jedi." Eine Gestalt trat aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus. „Einen Schritt weiter und der gesamte Hangar fliegt in die Luft." Die Gestalt hatte einen Fernzünder in der Hand. „Wer seid ihr? Gebt euch zu erkennen!" Langsam hob die Gestalt seine Kapuze hoch. „Nein,… wie konntet ihr nur", schrie Gabran. „Ihr habt uns alle verraten, Cardik!" „Seid kein Narr, Gabran, die Separatisten sind die führende Macht, niemand kann sie vernichten. Sterbt mit den Jedi oder kommt mit mir." „Niemals!" „Dann müsst ihr sterben", sagte der Verräter. Grade als er den Zünder aktivieren wollte, schleuderte Fisto sein Laserschwert gegen die Hand von Cardik. Der Jedi ging langsam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm das Schwert nahe ans Gesicht. „Ihr werdet dem Gericht einiges erklären müssen." Der Verräter hielt sich seinen verbleibenden Arm und sackte zusammen. „Ihr,…, ihr glaubt, die Galaxis wäre gerettet. Die Klonkriege werden niemals enden." „Sie werden nicht auf diese Weise enden", antwortete der Jedi.

Auf dem Heimweg legte Kit seine Hand auf Zaid's Schulter. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Du wirst ein guter Padawan werden, daran hab ich keinen Zweifel. Du wirst einen guten Ausbilder bekommen", sagte er und schaute in den weiten Weltraum hinaus…

_**THE END**_


End file.
